


Summer is Always Too Hot

by GirlyTomboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen Month, M/M, Short Little Fic, moderately alarming sweating, seasons prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlyTomboy/pseuds/GirlyTomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma likes being cooped up in his room all Summer, doing nothing but playing games in his own pool of sweat everyday. Kuroo isn’t about that life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer is Always Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic I wrote for the KuroKen Month prompts, you can find a link on my tumblr poke-a-loid

“It's hot...”

“...”

“Kenma, did you hear me? It's hooot,” Kuroo complained as he unceremoniously flopped onto the carpeted floor of Kenma's room. “Why are we inside? Even your fan is just pushing the hot air around. You know that, right?”

“It's just as hot outside. Leave then, Kuro. You're adding to the body heat.” Kenma said. Not once did his eyes divert from the screen of his precious console. The sound of tinny swords clashing and some monster's roar intermixed with the whirring drone of the fan. Even that seemed to annoy Kuroo, and he released an annoyed groan whilst simultaneously thrashing about on the floor.

“You're not making it any better,” came Kenma's reply from somewhere above, near the corner of the wall. He was tucked within himself, a stark contrast to the sheets sprawled messily about. How he was able to focus with the screen so close and the fan barely grazing him here and there was beyond the raven-head.

He knew Kenma loved his games, but also knew the pudding-head despised Summer with a passion.

“Let's go out, yeah? I don't want you cooped in here all day. What if you dehydrate and die, or something?” Kuroo panicked, yet was in the midst of throwing off his already sweat-stained shirt. He took an inconspicuous whiff and blanched before tossing it somewhere round yonder.

Unfortunately, that round yonder also happened to be the top of Kenma's head.

Oops.

“Oi, Kuro!”

“Wha- Pft,” Kuroo chortled at the sight. Half his shirt was hanging off of Kenma and had draped over one of his eyes, a patch of sweat covering the exact spot. A pout formed on his lips as he angrily huffed, yet it wasn't too long before he merely chucked the shirt back at his best friend's face and resumed tapping away at the buttons of his console.

Kuroo was about to turn back around and continue wallowing in his own hot as fuck pool of sweat and misery if not for upon further inspection, Kenma's expression was a tad bit too strained and his skin glistened almost abnormally. Even more so than Kuroo's.

“... You're dripping in sweat.”

“Am not.”

“Liar.”

Kuroo, albeit regretfully, hunkered up from his place on the ground to lean over Kenma's bed. A part of it dipped under when he sat on the edge. His hand was already reaching for Kenma's console, and wholly intended to snatch it away. Which, Kuroo dutifully did without a second thought.

“H-Hey!”

“Let's go out,” he nonchalantly said.

Kenma only bristled in irritation (very much like a cat) and tried to take what was rightfully his back, but to no avail. Kuroo was adamant on keeping it suspended mid-air and away from his reach. The raven even clicked his tongue when Kenma jumped up from his seat to desperately grab the POP, something fiery alight in his normally impassive eyes.

“Look at you. Even your neck and ears are red,” Kuroo observed. Disdain was written all over his features as he considered placing the game in his hands someplace out of his friend's reach. Kenma only had a swivel chair and a desk, and was fairly small, after all; any attempts to reach it could just be thwarted with super intense shaking and he was as good as done.

“It's. Not. Hot,” he gritted out, as stubborn as ever.

“Oh, really? You're sweating more than I am.”

“It's not sweat. By body's just oozing unicorn tears. Now give me back my game.”

“Nice try.” Although Kuroo was teasing for the most part, he was still quite concerned about Kenma's well-being. Any further and he would have to physically yank the boy out of his own room- by the ear if he must.

“Ku... ro. Give. Me. The. Ga- _Gyah!_ ”

The gods were certainly unkind to the poor pudding-head today. In the midst of his attempts to snatch back his precious POP, he had used a bit too much force, and the bastard Kuroo had moved out of the way just in time to see Kenma face-plant onto the floor in a scorpion position, and basically ate shit.

Kuroo's full-blown laughter could be heard for miles, and he even held his stomach as he practically rolled on the bed in pure and utter amusement. There was even a point in which he choked on his own spit, though Kenma totally believed he deserved it. Served him right.

“Good job.”

“Shut up.”

“I would help you,” Kuroo paused, “But the view's pretty nice.”

And then he had the audacity to pinch Kenma's butt. Both cheeks.

“A-Ah! Kuroo!”

Kuroo however remained silent, his idiosyncratically devilish grin speaking more than words ever could. They stayed like that for a little while longer, with Kenma glaring at him yet nonetheless being too lazy to actually get up himself, and Kuroo curiously observing from above.

Just when the quiescent ambiance turned borderline awkward, the taller volleyball Captain quickly stood up and got off the bed, hoisting Kenma along with him. A quick rummage through the nearby closet procured a newly washed, yet to be sweated in t-shirt, which Kuroo haphazardly threw over his head.

Unfortunately for Kenma, he wasn't distracted enough in the process, and remembered to place the neglected gaming console on a stack of untouched books atop the unnecessarily tall closet (even he had to jump to reach that high, damn it). “Let's go,” Kuroo said, but was already dragging poor Kenma out the door before he could protest.

“Where?”

“It's hot and stuffy in here. You're bored. I'm bored. The only thing I can think of us doing together in this room will make it even hotter. We're getting ice cream.”

“... Fine.”

“So you agree.”

“Whatever.”


End file.
